


The Wedding

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy Speeches, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are getting married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy and I didn't edit it so I apologise for an errors.  
> I have never been to a wedding so the details are vague and speeches are really weird and corny.

Dean was terrified. He had never been so nervous or scared in his life. After years of hunting phantoms, ghosts, shapeshifters, vampires, demons and angels nothing in his career had prepared him for this moment. In fact he had never imagined living over 30 yet alone marrying the love of his life. Yes it sounded like something out of a chick flick but Castiel was everything to Dean, after all he was the one who had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. As Dean stood in front of the mirror watching Sam fuss about excitedly, his thoughts focused on Cas. He couldn’t wait to see his soon to be husband and wrap his arms around him tightly and never let him go.   
***  
Cas remembered the night that Dean had proposed to him. They had vaguely mentioned the possibility of marriage throughout the years they had been dating but Cas had never expected an outcome. They had been sitting on the couch, Dean’s head in Cas’ lap watching Star Trek when Dean had abruptly gotten to his feet and asked if Cas would like a drink. Cas declined the offer and thought nothing of it as Dean wandered off to the kitchen. It was only when he took so long to return that Cas started to wonder if Dean was ok. Dean had returned a short time later, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and humming Metallica. Cas had clambered to his feet and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” he had asked.

“Nothing, I’m fine angel,” Dean had replied before sinking to his knees .

“Dean what-?”

“Castiel will you marry me?”

Cas had cried with joy and he sunk to the floor and wrapped Dean in his arms.

“Yes Dean. A thousand times yes,” had been his reply.  
***  
Dean looked at Sam his eyes filled with nervous anticipation. Sam patted Dean’s arm reassuringly.

“You’ll be a great husband Dean,” Sam said his voice filled with pride.

Dean let the fact that this was an extremely chick flick moment, slide because after all he was getting married. 

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean replied.

“Ok now let’s go find your fiancée!” Sam cried.  
***  
Cas was waiting outside the church doors when he saw Dean approaching, Sam not far behind. Cas couldn’t help but think that Dean looked almost as hot in that suit as he did in nothing. Dean’s face lit up, all signs of nerves melting away. He jogged the last few steps and hauled Cas into his arms swinging him around. Cas laughed, pressing a tender kiss to Dean’s lips. Linking hands, they glanced at Sam one last time before pushing through the doors.   
***  
With the majority of their friends being dead Sam had only managed to wrangle up the few survivors left to attend the wedding. Jody, Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy and even Crowley, along with a few other people they had saved over the years. The burble of laughter and conversation broke off abruptly as the doors opened and Cas and Dean walked through hand in hand. Sam bit his lip to force back the tears of happiness that welled in his eyes. He didn’t need any more ‘Samantha’ comments from Crowley or Dean. Dean and Cas reached the alter and turned to face each other. The rest of the wedding past quickly in a mix of vows and tears and before Sam knew it the newlywed couple were making their way to the doors and the rest of the congregation were making their way to the reception.   
***  
Dean rubbed his hands together in delight as he studied the buffet. Cas rolled his eyes at his husband.

“Hurry up Dean the speeches start soon,” Sam yelled from the opposite side of the room.

Dean hurriedly piled up his plate before leading Cas back to their table.

Dean watched as Sam made him way to the microphone up the front.

“Dean,” Sam started, “you are my big brother and you’re a complete and utter jerk at times.”

“Bitch,” Dean mouthed to him.

Sam chuckled, “But even though you attempt to hide your emotions from the world, we all knew you were a big softie. We also all knew that you were head over heels in love with Cas but you were just too afraid to admit it to yourself. Thank God you did because I was ready to shoot myself in the head so I didn’t have to put up with the sexual tension. 

A collective chuckle sounded throughout the room.

“I’m glad that you can finally be happy and you can finally have Cas. Since I am playing the role of best man, best friend and brother I am now switching the topic to Cas. Castiel Winchester, God that sounds so weird. Anyway, Cas I just want to thank you. Thank you for making Dean see that he deserves happiness and that he deserves to be loved. I know you guys will be happy together and please refrain from fucking on the kitchen table in future. I eat there you know!”

Sam gave the happy couple a watery smirk and everyone erupted with applause. 

Dean got to his feet giving Sam a hug on the way up to the microphone. 

“Cas I have no clue how I denied my feelings for you for so long but I am truly sorry. I’ve loved you for a hell of a long time. I’m not even sure when it started. I love the look you give me when I make a reference you don’t understand, the way you always buy me pie after a hunt and how you still think I deserve to be saved. I love you so much and Cas, I don’t care that you’ve fallen you will always be my angel.”

Dean blushed at how gushy he had sounded but the look on Cas’s face was worth it.  
***  
Cas mouth hurt from the smile that stretched his face to the limit and he could feel tears dripping on to his suit. Wiping his eyes he threw his arms around Dean and kissed him hard before approaching the microphone. Clearing his throat he began.  
“Dean Winchester when I pulled you from hell and rebuilt your body and soul the only thing I saw was a righteous man. A man who would sacrifice anything to save those he loved even if it cost him his life. Uriel was right when he came to see you in that dream. I had a weakness and my weakness was the fact that I liked you. Over time it just got worse. I would do anything for you Dean and it is something that our enemies will try and use against us but I think our love for each other is stronger. I have faith that whatever may happen in the future we will be able to fight through it together. Love is more powerful than hate or revenge. So what we have Dean is special and I intend on treasuring it.”  
Stepping down from the microphone Cas crossed the room sat on Dean’s lap. Dean buried him face in Cas’s neck and Cas could feel Dean’s smile against his skin. 

“I love you angel,” Dean murmured.

“I love you too.”


End file.
